Amour vs souffrance, la voix de la détresse
by shinrei3
Summary: Hinata, jeune adolescente, est follement éprise d'Itachi Uchiha, jeune homme possédant toutes les qualités, de la beauté à la richesse... Toutes...exceptée la fidélité...


Disclamer:les personnages ne sont pas à moi (pas encore!)

genre : tragédie

bonne lecture (et ne déprimez pas trop!)

Contexte : L'histiore se passe dans notre monde, où Hinata est depuis plusieurs mois avec Itachi, profondément amoureuse. Jusqu'au jour ou elle se rend compte de la terrible vérité:'l'homme de sa vie lui est infidèle. Un terrible débat intérieur l'agite alors. Le voici.

Je n ai jamais demandé à ressentir cela. Cette douleur qui me transperce la poitrine. Non, le terme est encore trop faible, bien en dessous de la réalité.

Je suis brûlée, consumée, dévasté, ravagée, tout cela en même temps. C est une douleur terrible qui monte, surpasse tout. La vie elle même s efface devant cette souffrance, il ne reste plus qu'elle, que je sens me détruire,me ronger de l'intérieur.

La douleur est physique, j'ignorais qu'une trahison puisse vraiment donner l'impression qu'un poignard est profondément planté dans mon cœur, distillant son poison,le venin de la douleur. C est une exécution, c est une cruxifition , c est l explosion de tout ce qui constituait mon être, un être centré sur toi, dont tu es le centre, l'univers tout entier.

Suite a cela, je te rejette, ou le voudrais. Je te hais, je t aime à la folie. Tu m attires, comme la gravité. C est exactement cela. Entre toi et moi,un courant mystérieux, une sorte de gravité, qui me pousse sans cesse vers toi. Et toi,tu me souries, l enfer que je vis, tu ne le connais pas.

Je ne sais plus ce que tu penses de moi,ce que tu ressens. Mais je sais que je t ai fait souffrir. Pour cela, j ai voulu partir. Je ne supporte pas te voir ainsi, sentir que tu souffres. J ai voulu partir,seulement je ne peux pas. La force qui me pousse vers toi est trop grande, trop puissante. Pourtant tu n as plus besoin de moi. Alors, tranquillement, silencieusement, je vais regagner l'ombre et veiller sur toi. Cela se fera lentement, tu t éloignera de moi -tu as déjà commencer- et tu m oublieras.

Moi, je ne t'oublierai jamais, ni aucun des moments que nous avons passé ensemble, ces trésors dont je ne veux perdre aucune seconde, ces perles d'éternité. I que près de toi que je suis en paix, que je puis trouver repos et sérénité. A tes côtés, la vie est douce, tu as ce mystérieux pouvoir d'apaiser mes démons.

Moi, l être épris de pureté, ne voulant pas m'entraver par les liens éphémères de l'amour, sans m'en rendre compte,je me suis enchaînée, par des liens que je ne peux rompre,malgré toute ma volonté.

Car mon monde se résume à toi. Sans toi, le monde n'est plus qu'un vaste océan de ténèbres, il perd toute sa lumière, sa beauté et le fait même de vivre est dénué d'intérêt. Pour ne plus t aimer, je m'emplis de haine a ton égard, vois, tu es toujours au centre de mes pensées.

Te savoir touché,dans ces bras, ces bras inconnus, ces bras que je voudrais anéantir de mes propres mains, te savoir avili, m emplie de désespoir. Et tes mensonges,comme autant de lames perforants mon corps, et la douleur qui monte, monte, jusqu'à m'arracher un cri de désespoir, cri qui s'élève, par sa puissance, vers le ciel.

Je dépend de toi, tu es tout pour moi, et je me perds entre amour et haine, entre désespoir et cynisme. Je suis peu à peu rongée de l'intérieur, savoir notre séparation inéluctable n arrange pas les choses. Le destin est en marche, terrible, destructeur. Mais il ne peut rien contre ce que j'éprouve pour toi. Car même ta trahison n'ébranle pas cette flamme qui brûle en moi.

Car tu es mon frère, tu es mon étoile, mon meilleur ami, mon compagnon de toute éternité, mon amour, comment te nommer? Il y a parfois des choses trop fortes,trop intenses, pour être écrites ou décrites.

Je n'oublie rien de ces morceaux d'étoile que sont nos souvenirs mais savoir que tu m as abandonné pour les doux yeux d'une autre femme,cela fait mal et je t en veux. Terriblement. Tu as changé, et pas en bien. Est tu toujours celui que j'aime , ou n est qu'à un pale écho du passé que s'adresse ma souffrance ?

J ai voulu te délivrer, de moi, de notre « amour », du fardeau que je fais peser sur tes épaules. Je n ai pu t'écrire que «je t aime.»

Pourquoi cela? Quelle est cette terrible farce? L'enfant prodigue est parvenu au plus bas de l' humain et s est abaissé a partager la couche d'une catin.

Alors seule, je demeure dans les ténèbres, t observant évoluer de loin. Appréciant ta lumière, mais ne m approchant pas trop. Trop dangereux. Je risque de perdre tout ce qui fait mon être. Car en toi je m'oublie, suis prête a me plier a tes caprices.

Seule je suis. Dans ma douleur, dans mes hésitations, dans ma solitude. Car je préfère que ce soit moi qui porte ce poids plutôt que toi. J aurais aimé que tu comprennes, que tu lises entre les lignes, en moi. Ce que je voulais vraiment.

Que nous soyons toujours ensemble sans personne pour nous séparer. Rêves envolés, partis en fumée. Ne reste que les mensonges et le goût amer de la trahison.

J ai beau t aimer de tout mon être,je suis incapable de te parler. Trop de dégoût, trop de douleur, trop d'illusions qui s'écroulent d'un coup. Et le froid, ce froid qui ne me quitte plus. Est la mort, qui rôde, toute proche ? J aimerais rejoindre notre Créateur, hélas cela ne m est permis. Des gens ont besoin de ma force, de mon écoute.

Pendant ce temps, je me dessèche, je meurs de l'intérieur. J agonise et tu ne vois rien. Je suis rongée. Tes sourires,tes gentillesses, tes coups bas, tout ce qui vient de toi me fait mal et me détruit. Alors je pars. Loin, je fuis, la ou je pourrais oublier. Oublier et peut être me reconstruire.

Si ce n'est pas trop tard...


End file.
